hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Malaysia (Abdul Muhammad)
This is a fan character made by Akiraka-Chan on DeviantArt. DO NOT EDIT PLEASE! ONLY THE OWNER OF THIS CHARACTER IS ALLOWED TO. Grammar and Spelling Mistake fixes are alright, thanks in advance. Malaysia (マレーシア Marēshia) is a fanmade character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is the representation of Malaysia. He received the human name Abdul Muhammad (アブドゥル・ムハンマド Abudwuru Muhannmado) Appearance He has messy black hair but not as messy as England. The 3 curls on his hair, one on the above, two below, represents the Malay, Chinese and Indians. He is also accompanied with a songkok ''or cap, on his head. He has dark hazel eyes and slightly thick eyebrows, thanks to England. Malaysia is a fairly tall, slender man (his face looked more chubbier though). His whole body is shaped like a trapezium. Since he doesn't work out most of the time, he barely have any muscles but still managed to keep himself in shape by farming vegetables, trees pretty often. Even though he did farmed for the ingredients for his cookings, Malaysia prefer to stay indoors either because of the weather is hot or it's not really safe to be outdoors due to the majority reports of bag-snatching thieves. Without exposing too much under the sun, Malaysia has a tanned skin (Like a mixed skin tone between Malay, Chinese & Indian). He has a very dark greyish lime green military uniform (HTML colour code: 3D443D) which is similar to No.8 Pakaian Khidmat but was usually seen with a belt. He possessed a Royal Guard Uniform too from National Day Parades. Malaysia also has a few traditional dresses from each ethnic group: Malay, Chinese, Indian, Kadazan & Iban, but he is most seen in a yellow traditional 'Baju Melayu', the outfit is worn with a brown skirt-type adornment, which is a 'kain samping' (Yellow is a sign of royalty and refers to the lyrics from the song 'Jalur Gemilang', "Yellow of the Sovereign, the country's protector"). Other than the military uniforms and traditional outfit, he have a few casual outfits: T-shirts, dress shirts and more Summer-typed clothings. Though, in a few fan comics, he's often seen wearing a white dress shirt with dark coloured pants or jeans. Personality and Interests '' '' Malaysia is a cheerful, friendly man with a strong passion for everything, he didn't really like his neighbouring countries though. He's never the type to stick his nose into someone's business, he even tried to avoid getting himself involved. Despite him being somewhat irresponsible; pushing them to others, he still tried his best to do whatever he can. He loves all the food in his country like Nasi Lemak, Fruit Rojak, Pan Mee, Roti Canai and many more, but his favourite is Durian. His hobbies include cooking delicious Malaysian cuisines and doing sports, like Badminton and Soccer. Although Malaysia isn't that muscular compared to other countries, he's able to beat them in Badminton (probably for a national holiday or something). He tend to speak broken English when excited or somehow irritated, much to England's dismay, he also tends to end his sentences with the sound "-lah" or "-loh" which is part of the Malaysian slang and often use "the hand" in certain events http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnbUiCBytS0 Relationships America ''Main Article: America America and Malaysia were playmates when they were young. As adults, they often hang out after the world conference ended. China Main Article: China Malaysia often visit China whenever he's free and vice versa. The two have a friendly relationship. Recently, China has been boycotting Malaysia over a certain missing jetliner, much to his disappointment. England Main Article: England '' During the time when he lived with England, Malaysia was disgusted by his cooking. He threw away his burnt scones and cooked himself a delicious meal instead. Malaysia later became independent. Malaysia was worried about England's double blow, considering the situation with America, so he comes to England's place often for a cup of tea. Hong Kong ''Main Article: Hong Kong '' They both hang out sometimes. Malaysia likes to watch Hong Kong's movies and so on. India ''Main Article: India '' One of the few nations that Malaysia first met. They still maintain a friendly relationship. Indonesia ''Main Article: Indonesia(Raden Fahrid Putra Wijaya) Indonesia and Malaysia are brothers. In fact, the two argue over many things. Whether it is over land, resources, or cultural claims. Malaysia and Indonesia both share the island of Borneo, with some states belonging to Malaysia and the others to Indonesia. Both are rivals in sports, especially in soccer and badminton. Malaysia always complains about the slash and burnpractice by farmers and peat fires blown by the wind from Indonesia's house which causes Malaysia's Air Pollution Index (API) went above the 500 level. (Above 301 is already Hazardous), and Indonesia thinks he's just exaggerating. A repeat incident in 2005 and 2006 has forced Malaysia and Singapore to pressure Indonesia to ratify it. The two frequently seen fighting. Japan Main Article: Japan '' He hasn’t forgotten about the atrocities but due to the open door policy and his own desire to smooth things over, he has “forgiven” Japan. Malaysia is a fan of his anime drawings and his manga but he keeps that a secret from Japan. Nowadays, Japan's car brand, computers and PC are widely sold in Malaysia. Kuala Lumpur ''Main Article: Kuala Lumpur The capital of Malaysia. He loves her very much and thinks of her as his daughter. He thinks double ponytails (represents KLCC) looks really good on her, so he helped her tie her hair in that style. Though Kuala Lumpur is kinda rebellious sometimes but still cares for her "father". Malacca Empire Main Article: Malacca Empire An older sibling of Malaysia's and was believed by him that s/he was deceased later reappeared and seems to unable to remember anything from the past. S/He later became the third smallest state of Malaysia. Netherlands Main Article: Netherlands '' A tall, scary guy in Malaysia's point of view. Netherlands later handed Malaysia to England. Perak ''Main Article: Perak She used to treat him as a little brother before she become one of his states. Since then, she calls Malaysia 'lou dou' which means father in Hokkien, a Chinese dialect that are often uses in Perak. When she started to call him 'lou dou', he felt awkward since she is older. Philippines Main Article: The Philippines The two are best friends and they consider each other to be family. Despite this, they sometimes argue over the ownership of the Spratly Islands and Sabah. Portugal Main Article: Portugal Malaysia was first founded and raised by Portugal during a young age. He disliked Portugal for causing the death of his older brother, Malacca. It was later found that Malacca was still alive, but he had amnesia and forgotten his past. Singapore Main Article: Singapore (Chole Tan Ching Lan) The younger sibling of Malaysia. The two were close when they lived together at England's house, but have grown to a love-hate relationship or sibling-rivalry. When Malaysia became independence, Singapore joined him but both of them turned out unhappy with each other and then she was expelled from the federation two years later after heated ideological conflict between the state's PAP government and the federal Kuala Lumpur government. She decided to live on her own, despite she relying on him for natural resources and water. Spain Main Article: Spain Malaysia first met him when Portugal brought Malaysia along to visit Spain. The two have a close relationship. Taiwan ''Main Article: Taiwan '' Malaysia also loves Taiwan's cooking, they invented the USB flash drive but many other countries didn't know Malaysia was part of the inventing processes. Thailand ''Main Article: Thailand '' Malaysia and Thailand see each other as brothers. Malaysia loves Thailand's food that he naturally stays by for a meal along the way visiting China. Both love horror movies but however Malaysia despises gory things. Vietnam ''Main Article: Vietnam '' Although they haven't interacted with each other after Taiwan's introduction, Malaysia experienced love at first sight and wanted to know her more. Vietnam then sent him flying with her long paddle. Trivia '' '' *The birthdate given in his profile, August 31st, corresponds with the independence of the 'Federation of Malaya' from the United Kingdom in 1957. *The other British colonies of Southeast Asia; North Borneo, Sarawak and Singapore decided to merge with Malaya and form the 'Federation of Malaysia'. The proclamation of the Federation was postponed until 16 September 1963 due to several issues including the Filipino and Indonesian objection. The postponement was also done to allow the United Nations team time to conduct referendums in North Borneo (now Sabah) and Sarawak regarding the two states participation in a new federation. This mean Malaysia have two birthdays. *Malaysia's creator, Akiraka-chan, had made a fake cameo appearance for Malaysia in Hetalia World☆Stars. http://ask-aph-malaysia.deviantart.com/art/Malaysia-in-Hetalia-World-Stars-505937922 Category:Fanmade characters Category:Male Characters Category:Asia Category:Characters Category:Malaysia